A confession
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: Six hears two words that scare him to death.


Six looked at her again- he could have swore she had said something. He blinked. She was drying her hair in the bathroom. She didn't say anything. He turned back to the mirror and continued working on his tie. He heard it again. He turned around and watched as she walked out of the bathroom- the towel in her hands. He almost grinned- almost. She was in her bra and skirt- that was it. But they were getting ready for the day. The obnoxious alarm clock was blaring a bright red 5:00 am. She looked at him expecting an answer. Problem was he didn't hear the question.

"I didn't hear you." He said and finished his tie. She smiled as she watched him sit on the edge of the bed. He started slipping on his shoes as she sat down next to him. She leaned her head over on his shoulder. He glanced at her and sat up. He arched an eyebrow at her over his sunglasses.

"I love you." He looked at her again. Okay, that wasn't a good sign. She usually said that after a fight, after intimacy or when she wanted something- and considering they hadn't fought….or just the exact opposite- then she wanted something. She didn't say anything else, only stood up and walked over to the closet- pulling out one of the few shirts she stashed in his room. She slipped it over her shoulders and looked back at him. She took a deep breath as he stood up.

"Six?" He was still watching her carefully. "I'm pregnant."

Six furrowed his brows as the words entered his mind. They rolled around for a while- probably longer than they should have before his eyes shot wide.

"What?" He could feel a stutter on his tongue. If he didn't say anything he couldn't make a fool of himself, right? Holiday looked to the floor, then back up at him with vulnerable eyes.

"Yeah." He frowned. His eyes searching for something to study. His mind was reeling. He sat back on the bed and stared at her- attempted to keep his face as blank and emotionless as possible.

"What…? Are…you sure? Is it yours?" He frowned. Wait…what did he just say? She smiled and walked over to him.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure its mine but you know…you helped." She said sitting down next to him. He was just looking at her. She was sure behind those sunglasses he was looking at her as if she had sprouted a second head. "Well?"

"…How?" It sounded like a pretty relevant question to him until after he said it. The look she gave him was enough to have sent him flying backwards.

"Really? God. I knew I shouldn't have told you yet." She snorted and stood up. With a huff she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Six stared at the bathroom door. His stomach was tying itself in knots. He leaned over on his knees and stared at the floor. What did he do? He knew better than to get involved with Holiday. She knew the risks of loving him- but she did it anyway. That was fine. She was an adult- she could make that decision. A baby couldn't. Now instead of endangering Holiday and Rex, by caring for them, now he was going to have another person, a little person, to care for and endanger. He looked at the wall in front of him. He didn't know what to do. When he didn't know what to do, he would usually talk to Holiday. How could he talk to her, now? She was probably pissed beyond all meaning of the word. He frowned at himself. Quit being such an ass and go comfort your woman. He stood up and walked over knocking on the door to the bathroom gently.

"Go away."

"You know I won't." He said leaning against the door frame. She opened the door and glared at him.

"Are you done being stupid?" She said with a snarl. He nodded. He hoped so at least. He took her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"How far?" He asked. She looked up at him- unsure of whether this was going to be a good conversation or a bad one.

"Fourteen weeks." She watched him carefully. He nodded as he caught himself looking down at her stomach.

"You didn't tell me because you thought …" He trailed off leaving her to fill in the blanks. She shrugged.

"I didn't know what you would think." He nodded and looked up at her.

"I've just got one more person to protect now."

"Two." He blinked at her. She nodded and repeated herself. He frowned.

"I was already counting you." She smiled at him and took his hand placing it over her stomach.

"So was I." That's when Six did something extremely un-Six like. His eyes rolled back into his head, his knees went out from under him and Mr. Stoic 6th deadliest person in the world pass out.


End file.
